Letter to Santa
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Larxene's got a list and she's definitely having it checked twice! Happy LarZex day! Demyx & Zexion friendship; no yaoi, but very slight LarZex romance. Rated T for paranoid safety. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Happy LarZex day!**

* * *

><p>Zexion sat at the dining table, working on a report for Vexen (the blond scientist had the <em>nerve <em>to give him "homework" and tell him it was due to him by the end of the week), with Demyx sitting next to him (only there out of utter boredom, swinging his feet, and attempting to make conversation every other minute or so), when his work was rudely interrupted by a scroll thrust between him and his paper. The red and gold ribbon tying it tightly was dangerously close to his nose, almost tickling it, something that was sure to cause him to sneeze should it touch. The slate-haired young man looked up at the person holding the scroll, pushing the roll of paper away with two fingers.

It was Larxene, the blonde sadist with a fondness for knives, and upon her pointed, doll-like face was a sweet smile. It was nearly sickening, knowing how that same smile appeared on her face when she was "interrogating" their prisoners. It almost made him worry for his situation.

"Yes, Larxene? How may I help you?" Always the polite gentleman, Zexion set down his pen and looked directly at Larxene, folding his hands in front of him and on the table to show her that she had his undivided attention. She smiled a bit wider, her white teeth flashing, and, pursing her lips, she neatly undid the ribbon with one quick pull.

"Zexion, I need your help, please," she said in her sweet, feminine voice. Demyx jumped upon hearing her voice, suppressed a swear word in his surprise (as Naminé might later be watching the security recordings, and he didn't to scar her mind), and hugged his knees up to his chest on his chair, watching in frightened curiosity the scene unfold before him. Larxene rolled her eyes at the squeak the dirty-blond had emitted, and unrolled the scroll with a flick of her hand. It rolled on and on, passing Demyx's side, falling off of the wooden table, and continuing to unroll until at last it hit the wall. Zexion watched the parchment unroll with marginally widened eyes and, once it stopped, turned back to face Larxene.

"I think it's long enough. Did you want me to measure it?" Larxene shook her head.

"No. Xemnas said that Sandy Claws won't read my wishlist unless it was written _grammatically correct_. When I asked about the_ kids _who wrote worse than Dem-Dem––"

"_Hey!_" The blond piped up._ "_I resent that!" Larxene smirked.

"True fact." She turned her attention back to Zexion. "And then Xemnas told me that since I was an _adult_, it didn't matter, and that if I wanted Sandy Claws to give me what I wanted, I would _have _to write grammatically correct. _So_. Since I want everything on this list, I need you to proofread it. 'Kay?"

Zexion nodded slowly.

"And... will I benefit from this proofreading?" Larxene smiled sweetly.

"You get to keep all of your body parts intact..." Zexion and Demyx gave each other looks, before the slate-haired one nodded.

"Alright." He motioned for the top of the wishlist, and as Larxene handed it to him, quickly scanned the first line.

_Hey, Sandy Claws. I know you're busy making toys for kids, but you should pay attention to what I want this Christmas and make my wishes come true, since that's your job. Firstly_––

Zexion sighed, scanning the extensive list, and began reading the long scroll, editing some things here and there, and quirking his eyebrows up now and then.

Thirty minutes later found him at the end of the scroll, finishing up on his edits, and either looking visibly more tired or bored. Demyx had his arms sprawled on the table as he quietly sat there, long since tired of singing Christmas songs, and Larxene had a paopu bubble drink in her hands. She watched Zexion work with her catlike eyes, mentally tracking his movements out of habit, as she attempted to suck up a glob of tapioca through her straw.

"Done." Zexion placed his pen down and stretched his arms and fingers, cracking a few knuckles before rolling up the scroll and handing it to Larxene. "All errors fixed." Larxene straightened up and smiled happily, taking the scroll from his hands.

"Thanks, Zexion! You're the best. Well, second-best, since Marly's first... but thank you!" She lightly pressed her lips against Zexion's cheek for less than a moment before winking, walking off, and giving them a wave as she vanished.

Demyx and Zexion looked blankly at each other for a while.

_What just happened? _

Breaking eye contact first, Zexion looked back down at his half-finished report for Vexen and groaned, arching his back slightly as he stretched once more. Demyx gave him a grin once he looked his way again.

"Hey, Zexy, want to proofread _my _letter to Sandy Claws, too?" Zexion rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whooo, we had a _kiss!_ From Larxene to Zexion, no less! **

**I don't particularly ship LarZex or ZexLar, but I don't really have anything against it, so long as Zexion's taller. Hah xD  
><strong>

**I'm sorry if I confused you, but _Santa _and _Sandy Claws _are used interchangeably here, mostly with the Santa in the title and Sandy Claws in the story; but _Letter to Santa_ sounds better than _Letter to Sandy Claws_, don't you think?**

**Alright. I'm a bit torn between rating this as K+ and T, but I think I'll go safe and rate it T. I tried to make it K+, though. If you think I'll be fine rating it lower, your opinion'd be appreciated! It doesn't have to be a review, don't worry.**

**If you've been reading my work, and actually _know _what the CRC is... well, that's where this takes place! It's not directly relevant to the story, though, so I left it out.  
><strong>

**Hmm... You know, I think my favourite part was-**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zexy, how many wishes were there?" Demyx asked thoughtfully. Zexion thought for a moment, flicking some bangs out of his eyes.<p>

"Well over one hundred..." he murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe one-twenty. one-twenty-six..." Demyx let out a low whistle, impressed. _His _only had ninety-six.

* * *

><p><strong>...<em>Thank you<em>, for interrupting me you guys. Now I've lost my train of thought. Let me find it... it's around here somewhere... **

**Nope, not under the Lexicon...**

**...Nor under the car...**

**...Oi! Xemnas! Have you seen my train of thought? ... (No reply, that jerk. *sigh*) **

**...Not in the gardens... **

**...Neither is it in the Castle... **

**...Hey! You! Dusk. Find my idea! ... _You're hopeless!_  
><strong>

**Wait! *Opens sketchbook* Aha! There it-**

* * *

><p>"You know, in the middle of Larxene's letter, there were several wishes for a large amount of toys and food, and they were all for Aerith's Orphanage..." Demyx stared at him. Zexion shrugged. "I'm serious. She's either doing it because Marluxia asked her to, she wants to look good to Sandy Claws, or because she wants to improve her karma." Demyx looked even <em>more <em>impressed with his cousin.  
>"...She must really want what's on that list for herself."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Really? That's great, you two. I <em>just <em>found my train of thought, and then I lost it again. Urgh. _Boys_.**

**Anyway, that's so sweet of you, Larxene! I mean, really? Asking for donations to Aerith? That's so uncharacteristically nice! **

**And now I'm a bit worried about your intentions...**

***Ahem* Anyways... ^^; Thanks for reading! Once again, happy LarZex Day!  
><strong>


End file.
